This invention relates to methods and systems for protecting a device from the destructive force of an impact.
Portable electronic devices, such as handheld and laptop computers, mobile telephones, and portable media players, are easily carried about, and therefore are at risk of being dropped often from several feet above the ground or another surface. The result of a hard fall can be damaging.
To address these problems, systems have been developed to at least partially protect portable devices from the impact caused by a free fall. Some of these systems may protect only working parts while others are designed to protect the housing of the entire device. However, the latter type of device may increase the size and/or weight of a portable device, while the market trend is for portable devices to become ever smaller.